Chapters
Below is a list of all of the chapters currently released. Volume 1 .]] *1. "That Butler, Talented" (その執事、有能, "Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō") *2. "That Butler, Omnipotent" (その執事、万能, "Sono Shitsuji, Bannō") *3. "That Butler, Strongest" (その執事、最強, "Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō") *4. "That Butler, The Greatest Evil" (その執事、最凶, "Sono Shitsuji, Sai Kyō") Volume 2 *5. "That Butler, The Busiest" (その執事、多忙, "Sono Shitsuji, Tabō") *6. "That Butler, Activation" (その執事、始動, "Sono Shitsuji, Shidō") *7. "That Butler, Whimsical" (その執事、粋狂, "Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō") *8. "That Butler, Commendable" (その執事、殊勝, "Sono Shitsuji, Shushō") *9. "That Butler, Encounters" (その執事、邂逅, "Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō") Volume 3 *10. "That Butler, Looking Back" (その執事、回想, "Sono Shitsuji, Kaisō") *11. "That Butler, Recalling Memories" (その執事、追想, "Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō") *12. "That Butler, Retaliating" (その執事、反攻, "Sono Shitsuji, Hankō") *13. "That Butler, Attends a Funeral" (その執事、葬送, "Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō") *14. "That Butler, Hunting" (その執事、狩猟, "Sono Shitsuji, Shuryō") Volume 4 *15. "That Butler, Freeloader" (その執事、居候, "Sono Shitsuji, Isōrō") *16. "That Butler, Foreigner" (その執事、異邦, "Sono Shitsuji, Ihō") *17. "That Butler, Competing" (その執事、拮抗, "Sono Shitsuji, Kikkō") *18. "That Butler, Shadow" (その執事、尾行, "Sono Shitsuji, Bikō") *19. "That Butler, Different Talent" (その執事、異能, "Sono Shitsuji, Inō") Volume 5 *20. "That Butler, Idea" (その執事、着想, "Sono Shitsuji, Chakusō") *21. "That Butler, Competition" (その執事、競争, "Sono Shitsuji, Kyōsō") *22. "That Butler, Pure Heart" (その執事、純情, "Sono Shitsuji, Junjō") *23. "That Butler, Intermingling" (その執事、交流, "Sono Shitsuji, Kōryū") Volume 6 *24. "That Butler, On a Stage" (その執事、壇上, "Sono Shitsuji, Danjō") *25. "That Butler, Medical Treatment" (その執事、治療, "Sono Shitsuji, Chiryō") *26. "That Butler, Colleagues" (その執事、同僚, "Sono Shitsuji, Dōryō") *27. "That Butler, Show Business" (その執事、興行, "Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō") Volume 7 .]] *28. "That Butler, Negotiation" (その執事、交渉, "Sono Shitsuji, Kōshō") *29. "That Butler, Scandalous" (その執事、醜行, "Sono Shitsuji, Shūgyō") *30. "That Butler, Nurturing" (その執事、撫養, "Sono Shitsuji, Buyō") *31. "That Butler, Observing" (その執事、歓望, "Sono Shitsuji, Kanbō") *32. "That Butler, Mocking" (その執事、嘲笑, Sono Shitsuji, Chōshō) Volume 8 *33. "That Butler, Confidence" (その執事、信望, "Sono Shitsuji, Shinbō") *34. "That Butler, Composed" (その執事、従容, "Sono Shitsuji, Shōyō") *35. "That Butler, Accomplishment" (その執事、遂行, "Sono Shitsuji, Suikō") *36. "That Butler, Attendant" (その執事、随行, "Sono Shitsuji, Zuikō") *37. "That Butler, Brand-New" (その執事、新版の, "Sono Shitsuji, Shinban No") Volume 9 *38. "That Butler, Pitiful" (その執事、惨憺, "Sono Shitsuji, Santan") *39. "That Butler, Astonishment" (その執事、驚き, "Sono Shitsuji, Odoroki") *40. "That Butler, Confinement" (その執事、収容, "Sono Shitsuji, Shūyō") *41. "That Butler, Death" (その執事、死亡, "Sono Shitsuji, Shibō") *42. "That Butler, Substituted" (その執事、代行, "Sono Shitsuji , Daikō") Volume 10 * 43. "That Butler, Robust" (その執事、屈強, "Sono Shitsuji , Kukkyō") * 44. "That Butler, Wailing" (その執事、哀号, "Sono Shitsuji , Aigō") * 45. "That Butler, Transfer" (その執事、移動, "Sono Shitsuji , Idō") * 46. "That Butler, Unnecessary" (その執事、不要, "Sono Shitsuji , Fuyō") * 47. "That Butler, Contemplating" (その執事、熟考, "Sono Shitsuji , Jukkō" Volume 11 *48. "That Butler, Solution" (その執事、解決, "Sono Shitsuji, Kaitō) *49. "That Butler, Eccentric" (その執事、異様, "Sono Shitsuji, Iyō") *50. "That Butler, Burial" (その執事、異様, "Sono Shitsuji, Dosō") *51. "That Butler, Setting Sail" (その執事、出港, "Sono Shitsuji, Shukkō") *52. "That Butler, Sailing" (その執事、 運航, "Sono Shitsuji, Unkō") Volume 12 .]] * 53. "That Butler, Brawl" (その執事、乱闘, "Sono Shitsuji, Rantō") * 54. "That Butler, Unparalleled" (その執事、比類, "Sono Shitsuji, Hirui") * 55. "That Butler, In Vain" (その執事、無駄に, "Sono Shitsuji, Muda Ni") * 56. "That Butler, Guess" (その執事、見当 "Sono Shitsuji, Kentō") * 57. "That Butler, Struggle" (その執事、苦闘 "Sono Shitsuji, Kutō") Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These are chapters not yet published in a tankōbon volume. * 58. "That Butler, Strike" (その執事、手刀 "Sono Shitsuji, Tegatana") * 59. "That Butler, Compromise" (その執事、妥協 "Sono Shitsuji, Dakyō") * 60. "That Butler, Unrest" (その執事、動揺 "Sono Shitsuji, Dōyō") * 61. "That Butler, Birth" (その執事、 誕生 "Sono Shitsuji, Tanjō") * 62. "That Butler, Growth" (その執事、 成長 "Sono Shitsuji, Seichō") * 63. "That Butler, Training" (その執事、 修行 "Sono Shitsuji, Shugyō") * 64. "That Butler, Grave Injury" Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Kuroshitsuji